In such reels, an example of which is disclosed in French Pat. No. 1 351 573, the axis arranged transversely to the hub and around which a part of the crank pivots, is combined with the axis of the lever. The pivoting part of the crank hence consists solely of the manoeuvring lever, and the space taken up by the hub remains unchanged when, while not in use for fishing, the crank is folded to reduce its size. Moreover, the bolt which holds the crank in the in-use position, during fishing, can be unlocked by a thrust in the direction of the hub and the control shaft. This bolt may thus be actuated inadvertently when the fishing reel, assembled on the fishing rod, accidentally strikes against the ground causing folding of the crank lever.